Remote control of computing devices, communication systems, and other devices or systems is becoming increasing popular in the United States and around the world. In a conventional communication system, for example, a user who wishes to control a device in the system typically establishes a communication session with the device and communicates instructions to the device. This allows the user to control the device even when the user is not in proximity to the device being controlled.